Cain Barakis
Cain Barakis was a former member of the Jedi Order with the rank of Master. Cain left the Order because of ideological conflict, disagreeing with some of the teachings of the Jedi and the Jedi Code, so he resigned from the organization and pursued a life as an independent Grey Jedi. However, once the New Jedi Order was born, he had a change of heart and decided that rejoining the group was his best course of action. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Though at present Cain's past and origin is not chronicled in detail, it is known that he worked with the Jedi Order for some time. However, He eventually left the Jedi Order and became a Gray Jedi. However, he eventually made the decision to rejoin the Order. He was stationed on Dantooine for some time, being stuck in the Outer Rim with several back-end jobs during a fair period of his time (despite carrying the rank of Jedi Master once more). Book of the Rakatan Empire One day during his assignments on Dantooine, he was met with one of his old friends from the Jedi Order. Neal Akem, emerging through a force rift onto the planet with a mysterious book in tow. Neal approached Cain about the meaning behind the text, but neither Jedi was able to decipher it. So, in an attempt to uncover the mystery of the item, they headed to a nearby ruin to investigate the book's origin. There, Neal found another book of a similar sort. Soon enough, Emperor Wolfram Tischer and Felix arrived at the scene (among several others), both with large fleets at their disposal. Cain, with the help of Neal and a pair of modified Jedi starfighters, were able to aid in the battle above the planet's surface. After taking out several capital ships with only the fighters and their raw piloting skills, the two force-users jumped to Coruscant to return to the temple there. Once they arrived, Neal unknowingly combined the two unintelligible books into a new book that was written in an understandable language. Unfortunately, however, this new text was quickly stolen from the Jedi by a mysterious intruder, who then disappeared without a trace. Personality Cain is known to be fairly laid-back at times. Although, when irritated, he becomes very sarcastic and generally uninterested in the affairs of others. This is especially true when he is not educated on or emotionally invested in the matter at hand. However, despite his somewhat cold demeanor, he is actually rather friendly and a very loyal person. Those he gets close to will remain in his favor for as long as he draws breath into his lungs. If he trusts someone enough, even, he will throw himself in harm's way to help them (even if he doesn't actually need to). He has a deeply ingrained moral code, one that he follows to a tee. He will not sacrifice what he believes in for safety or for any other reason. But, if the situation calls for it, he isn't afraid to crack a few jokes or make light of a potentially serious engagement. Achievements * Has a salty form * Doesn't know who Nova is * Literally hasn't been in a duel at all. Not once. * Has a pretty cool headset Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedi Category:Phoenix League members Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Humans Category:Gray Jedi